


Ashes to Ashes

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is still in Hell, Darkness, Hell, M/M, Psychological aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Darkness. There was a never-ending void of nothing but darkness. He had drowned himself in his own sorrows, losing all hope he would ever have gotten rescued.





	1. Fire of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaHiwatari98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaHiwatari98/gifts).



> I thought all you SPN fans would like this. It's not going to be a long piece; it'll only have 3 parts. I'm writing it only to take a break from Heaven's Ground, which now has a Beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Hope is being able to see there is light despite all of the darkness."- Desmond Tutu_

Darkness. There was a never-ending void of nothing but blackness. It was filled with the tortured screams of its inhabitants as he remained inside a cage like some kind of animal. It lingered in the air, through the atmosphere which held fear and coldness. He was drowning in an endless abyss, no escape, eyes swarmed by the faint sight of the cage's bars. The scent of ash, sulfur, and smoke plagued his nose, a constant reminder that he would never go home. He tried not to hear the frantic and incoherent mutterings coming from a corner, ignoring the furious shout that echoed throughout the prison. His eyes, once a shining blue, were now lacking color, swimming in agonizing despair as he stared ahead with a blank expression. The hair, which had been a darkish blonde, was now covered in soot. As a boy, he had loved the outdoors, running across the grass like there was nothing wrong with the world, when everything had been happy and so, so right. He only held a faint trace of sweetened foods, the wide smile from his mother before she was accepted into skies of heaven. Now, it was a wave of rushing pained memories, knowing he would never see his mother again. Light was nonexistent here nor hope. He forced down the sudden burning rage, remembering why he was nothing more than a caged animals. He had been foolish, thinking he could actually save the word, with the trust of those Winchesters. They had left him to rot yet he founded himself laughing bitterly, realizing that maybe they thought he was dead. Whatever the reason, he would not hate them; there was no point, not when hope held no meaning to him anymore. The mutterings continued, but at least the shouting had stopped. He could drown in his own sorrows, the pain which never went away. Oh, how it sickeningly sweet this all was. He now welcomed it, feeling the bitterness of ash upon his own face. A quiet shuffling caught his attention, causing him to perk up like a curious puppy. His breath stilled as he thought it might be some hellhound prowling in the darkness.

  
"Ad-Adam?" A faint voice called out, startling him out of his messed up thoughts. Adam turned, biting back a sigh, remaining silent, as he saw the figure struggling to stand from the corner. He did not move towards them yet his eyes held startled surprise, not having expected for Michael, of all members in the cage, to rise as he had slowly lost sense of reality and into his own twisted world. Michael, who was now a shell of his former self, the contrast to Heaven's general who commanded armies. Adam wanted to pity him yet he could not find any reason in doing so.

  
"What is it?" Adam sighed.

  
"D-Do you think we mi-might get ho-home?"

  
Home. What a funny word; it was supposed to be with family, hope, innocence, yet he had no one. No one to save him, show him something more than this horrid place filled with distorted thoughts. It was bitter and cold, vacant and faded memories. He had no family; no one left, not a trace of his parents. Adam scowled, fighting back fresh tears from the sudden remembrance of his mother. He could recall how she had tamed his fears, a soothing contrast to this hell, both in the literal and figurative sense.

  
"We won't go home. Not ever." He replied coolly, attempting not to become concerned when there was no response. Let Michael rot for all he cared. Once, he might have held compassion, but that was then. This is now. What did it matter when no one was coming to rescue him? Adam slumped down against the bars of the cage, not even glancing at the other occupant, who was glaring furiously towards nothing. His head pounded heavily, resisting the urge to moan softly, flexing his fingers back. Time held no meaning here, not even minutes, just blankness. He clenched and unclenched his hand, distracted in his own version of reality. Broken and left behind; all he ever would be. A piece of discarded glass, toys left behind. He felt a bitter sensation on his tongue. All that no one wanted.

  
Adam stood again, gasping softly when his headache worsened, falling down to his knees. He moaned sharply, wondering why he felt this way when it hardly was a problem now. It was too quiet as a flash of blinding white light engulfed the cage. The young human jerked back when he felt something brush against him. Had Lucifer finally snapped, decided on killing him? Maybe the fallen archangel could put him out of his misery yet there was no way it could actually have been Lucifer. The devil, in every sense of the word, was much like a feline, not interested in a human as unimportant as Adam. Adam’s eyes narrowed, not recognizing the voice that called to him. He struggled furiously when hands wrapped around his frame, shouting and screeching to be let go.

  
“No! Get off me!”

  
He didn't want to die, not really. Adam howled, thrashing like a wounded animal, not ceasing his struggles. He let out a barely audible noise of surprise when two fingers gently touched his forehead. The mortal went limp, falling into a silent sleep. His blue eyes fluttered open, groaning a bit, realizing he was curled on a bed. Adam slowly stood up, stumbling, trying to decipher how he could possibly be here when he was in the cage. He froze, his mind reeling from the fact that he might as well be in a state where the prison preyed upon his memories. The human looked around a second time, noticing the bed was inside a hotel, leaving his state of being blank. He sighed and continued searching for something which might have hinted that this was just a distorted vision. It was too real, too much to have possibly escaped the cage. A sudden smell hit him: smoke. He laughed, a bitter choking sound, knowing full well that he had actually been hell. Adam stalked out of his prison, eyes widening in sudden surprise as he appeared in a kitchen. He saw the figure standing by the stove, the odor of burnt… food radiating from it.

  
“What is this? Where am I?” Adam demanded, his patience wearing thin, starting to realize that something was not right.

  
The figure turned and the human stared, all words dying in his throat. It was a young male, eyes a bright blue and soft, short black hair, smiling wide. Who was he, some kind of demon trying to kill him?

  
“I apologize for the confusion. My name is Samandriel. I am the one who rescued you from Hell.”

 _"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."- Aristotle_  


	2. So We Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! After much awaited time, I've gotten it out. Hope you enjoy!

"The sky takes on shades of orange during sunrise and sunset, the colour that gives you hope that the sun will set only to rise again."- Ram Charan

Adam was silent, one hand clasped around the cup of water which Samandriel had handed to him, trying to grasp why he was here. Samandriel rescued him, without any reason why, releasing an insignificant human from Hell.

  
“I do not wish to harm you. What is troubling you?”

  
“Why?” Adam questioned, still confused.

  
“You want to know why I saved you?” Samandriel asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at the human, who stared back desperately, the traces of a delicate smile forming on the angel’s face. His eyes, the soft blue, seemed to hold a touch which was understanding, sympathetic.

  
“You are not as insignificant as you may think. I heard your soul, far too innocent. The fate bestowed upon you was not for you,” Samandriel stated.

  
Adam froze like everything felt upside-down, as if his world had altered. His eyes subconsciously welled up with tears, body shaking violently. How was this even possible? No one dared to rescue him before, not bothering for his wellbeing, and now, after all this time someone came. Samandriel noticed the change, moving to Adam’s side, soothing the human. The angel was gentle, soft, a complete contrast to the other beings Adam had met when he'd been chosen to be Michael’s vessel.

  
“Do not worry. You will be okay,” Samandriel said.

  
Adam unconsciously leaned into the angel’s touch, relaxing, a sigh escaping his lips. He, strangely, found comfort within Samandriel. Why? He had no clue, but it felt right. A sensation of peace.

  
“Thank you.” He breathed.

  
Time ticked by endlessly and the pair’s bond grew, slowly yet surely, spending days in each other’s presence. Adam could tell something was changing, smiling more, acting like a human instead of a broken soul trapped for eternity inside a cage with an archangel who'd lost hope and another whose rage burned with fuel.

  
“Adam, what is this contraption?” Samandriel asked, looking at the toaster that the human had bought.

  
“This? It's a toaster. It… It heats bread. I was going to make eggs and toast.”  
Adam showed him how it worked and Samandriel remained fascinated, awed by the human world. The duo sat together, the angel watching his human ( when had it come to that?) contentedly. Adam noticed how the other was staring at him, causing the blonde’s face to turn red. He didn't say anything, having no reason to, until the simple question left his lips.

  
“Hey, Sam, would you- do you want to go out for lunch?”

  
Samandriel cocked his head, looking a bit confused, before he finally replied. “Of course.” He answered.

  
“Great! I mean, um… I appreciate it.” Adam stammered awkwardly. Maybe the angel, Sam, how ironic that his nickname would be the same as Sam Winchester’s, might feel the same way. A lunch was subtle, right?  
Getting ready felt awkward as Adam straightened the collar of his shirt, smiling, waiting for Samandriel to finish. The human had gotten a small job at a grocery store, working some days of the week, mainly on Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and the occasional Friday’s. Secretly, he hoped to return to the university, gain his bachelor’s as a doctor. He headed down to the kitchen, eyes widening when he finally caught sight of the angel. Samandriel was dressed in a very comfortable shirt, a red-and-white polo, and pants. It wasn't anything really fancy, but to Adam… it felt like paradise.

  
“Wow, uh… le-let's get going,” the blonde stuttered. He led Samandriel to the vehicle he'd managed to obtain, a Toyota Corolla, getting into the driver’s seat. Adam pulled out of the driveway, occasionally casting glances at the blue-eyed angel. After what felt like hours without speaking, he finally reached the restaurant: a Panera’s. Nothing too special, not that obvious. Adam and Samandriel exited the car, making sure to lock it, both smiling wide. “What, um, what are you eating?” Adam asked, attempting at small talk.

  
“You forget I do not need to eat.”

  
“Right… uh, do you-” Adam laughed nervously. His heart beat wildly against his chest, realizing that there was some kind of spark whenever he was around Samandriel. Well, the angel was cute, the way he smiled, how he was genuinely curious over human life. Even when Samandriel curled up on the couch, not truly asleep yet relaxing, the human melted.

  
“Yes, Adam?”

  
“I was wondering… do you, uh- I just… I think you're cute.” The words had left his mouth before he even noticed he said them. A blush crept up on Samandriel’s cheeks, embarrassed by the remark.

  
“I- Adam, what do you feel about me?” The angel asked, head tilted to one side like a confused puppy.

  
“Feel about you? No, I- it's not-”  
Samandriel blinked, trying to understand what the human was feeling.

  
“I mean… you're, uh, you're really… I like you, a lot.”

  
“Have you always felt this way?”

  
His mind reeled when he realized it was true, that he liked Samandriel, the angel’s presence oddly comforting. Oh, how he could imagine spending a life with the blue-eyed individual, cuddling, kissing him. Adam blushed furiously as he thought of pulling the angel into a kiss, not worrying about anything else.

  
“Can I, uh-”

  
Can I kiss you? No, it wasn't meant to be… right?

  
“Adam, you may ask me anything.”

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Samandriel looked confused yet he nodded silently, trying to understand the strange request that the human had made. The minute Adam’s lips brushed against his, he found himself melting into passion. Samandriel let out a quiet moan, overwhelmed by how divinely sweet the kiss was. When Adam finally pulled back, his angel gasped, eyes wide with shock over the feeling. It was like tasting sweets and everything holy.

  
“I did not know you felt that way about me.” Samandriel breathed.

  
“I always have. You were the one to rescue me out of hell.” Adam told him.

  
Their relationship spiraled into something more and Samandriel realized that emotion inside of him… it was love. He had fallen in love with the human he had saved.  
He would not have it any other way.

"Keep the ones that heard you when you never said a word."- Anonymous 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, I might be giving this a sequel with what's going on with Michael and Lucifer back in Hell. Would you like that?


End file.
